


El Harén

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Joven 2do príncipe Omega de Japón, Takao Kazunari, llega a China para entrar a formar parte del Harén del emperador Midorima Shintaro, como parte del acuerdo de paz entre Japón y China. El Harén esta regido por el emperatriz Akashi. ¿Como será su nueva vida dentro del harén? Muy pronto Takao deberá entender que la vida dentro de las puertas del Harén es mucho mas duro de lo que un día imagino y deberá aprender a sobrevivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke No me pertenece. 
> 
> Historia ligeramente inspirada en el Dorama La leyenda de Zhen Hua.
> 
>  
> 
> Diccionario de términos en las notas del final.

**Prólogo**  


  
-Escuche que te enviaron un presente de Japón.- un fornido y alto hombre, de cabello a dos tonos rojo y negro, pequeños ojos rojos y cejas curiosamente partidas hablo al hombre frente a el. Un hombre bien construido, alto y delgado, con el cabello verde al igual que sus ojos y una postura y aura imponente, como quien esta acostumbrado a ser amor y señor.

  
  
Ambos hombres eran alfas y no eran otros que el primer ministro de guerra Kagami Taiga y el castaño no era otro que el mismísimo emperrado Midorima Shintaro. Midorima y Kagami se habían conocido por largos años desde que ambos eran unos críos. Cuando Midorima era solo un príncipe y Kagami el primer hijo del anterior ministro de guerra.

  
  
-Los chismes vuelan rápido-arqueó una ceja Midorima en respuesta al comentario de su amigo.  


  
-Un poco-admitió divertido también sin parecer avergonzado en lo mas mínimo-¿Me contarás?-le preguntó directamente Kagami sentándose en el comodo y lujoso Luohan chuang a la señal de Midorima que le invito a ponerse cómodo.  


  
-No es nada solo un pequeño presente que el Emperador de Japón tuvo a bien entregarme para mi harén a favor de estrechar lazos con nuestro reino y la paz. Uno de sus medios hermanos me parece que es.-le explicó quitándole importancia a la adquisición de un omega mas a su harén.  


  
-¿Y es guapo?-le preguntó Kagami con curiosidad en sus ojos rojizos.  


  
-Me lo pareció en el retrato dibujado que me enviaron del omega. Y a de serlo por que lo contrario seria una ofensa-le recordó-además sólo se trata de política Kagami.  
  


-Por política llego mi Di’Fujin a mí-le recordó Kagami. Para hacer la paz con uno de los pueblos fronterizos que habían conquistado, Midorima había ordenado que Kagami se cazara con el hijo omega del gobernante derrotado. Kagami no había ido muy contento a su boda, pero no había protestado fiel a su emperador… hoy por hoy era un hombre muy feliz con su Di’fujin.   
  


-Tu Di’Fujin te tiene dominado-aseguro Midorima divertido. No había nada que Kagami no pusiera a los pies de su omega.   
  


-Correcto -admitió Kagami con una sonrisa divertida sin molestarse en negarlo.-Pero no hablamos de mi Di’fujin si no de tu principito japonés. ¿Cuándo te lo traen?-preguntó-¿Tan siquiera sabe hablar Chino?-le pregunto.   


  
-Se supone que su barco llegará al puerto la semana que entra-le respondió Midorima divertido, a casi nadie le permitía tomarse tantas confianzas pero Kagami era especial, era su mejor amigo y habían crecido juntos, de ahí que le permitiera tanta confianzas y no le hiciera cortar esa imprudente lengua. Claro que Kagami solo actuaba así en privado, en publico siempre había mantenido el decoro que merecían sus respetivas posiciones. –Y tengo entendido que si. Al parecer habla fluidamente su idioma, el nuestro y el de Corea.   
  


-Vaya tres idiomas… nada mal para un omega-comento Kagami ligeramente sorprendido. -¿puedo saber su nombre?   
  


Midorima lo había olvidado solo sabia que el chico era un Takao. Miro a su jefe de enucos y este se apresuro a hacer una reverencia.   
  


-El nuevo Concubino Menor se llama Kazunari Takao, 2do príncipe omega de Japon.   
  


Midorima asintió.  
  


-Hay tienes su nombre.   
  


-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo durara como un concubino menor-sonrió Kagami con un ligero toque pervertido.  
  


-No seas desagradable-le advirtió el emperador serio-ahora hablemos de temas mas serio. La frontera…  
  


**Continuara...**


	2. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo miembro al harén

  
** Capítulo 1: Un nuevo miembro al harén **

 

Takao Kazunari miró desde la cubierta del barco la costa a la que se acercaban inexorablemente y con ella el final de la mayor parte de sus libertades. Takao pertenecía a la familia real de Japón, pero el no era como sus hermanos. El había crecido diferente el había crecido libre. Su madre era una Geisha una artista, de quien su padre se había enamorado. Su padre el emperador de Japón había deseado a su madre nada mas verla, y la había amado desde la primera vez que la tuvo a su lado. Había comprado la deuda de su madre con la Okiya y le había puesto una casa fuera del palacio, que visitaba con frecuencia. Después de todo una Geisha aun si era amada por el mismo emperador era una Geisha y no tenia lugar en el palacio.

Takao había nacido de esa relación. Había crecido junto a su madre, su padre los visitaba con frecuencia y en el Takao no veía la figura del emperador si no que veía en el al amoroso padre que SIEMPRE fue. Takao creció entre el arte, su madre era una verdadera artista, había corrido en las calles, había jugado con otros niños plebeyos. Hasta el día que su madre enfermo y murió.

Ese día su vida cambio, desafiando cada regla establecida su padre lo había llevado al palacio. Su padre había tratado de hacerlo un príncipe como sus hermanos… pero solo unos meses después de su madre, su padre había partido a reunirse con ella en el cielo y lo había dejado solo en aquella cuna de lobos, que era el Palacio Japonés.

Su medio hermano el actual emperador de Japón le había entregado al harén del Emperador de China. "Por el bien de Japón" le había dicho su medio hermano. Takao suspiró.

-Por el bien de Japón- repitió y se frotó sus brazos cuando una brisa helada revolvió sus cabellos tan negros como las alas de un cuervo, el pasador que sostenía su taregami* era lo único que evitaba que su cabello terminara siendo un lio por culpa del viento.

Justo en ese momento sintió unas manos grandes y amables ponerle una pesada y elegante capa de viaje sobre los hombros.

-Gracias Miyaji-le dijo Takao sin mirarlo, no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que a su lado tenia a Miyaji Kiyoshi, su fiel guardaespaldas. Miyaji era un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos dorado, un mestizo de madre inglesa y padre samurai. Miyaji como el nunca habían encajado bien en ningún lado, él era hijo de una geisha y un emperador. Mientras el rubio a su lado era hijo de una inglesa y un samurái Japonés. Los inadaptados siempre acaban juntándose.

Miyaji se recostó al lado de Takao en la baranda del barco sin decir una sola palabra. Admiraba al pelinegro a su lado, el no llevaría con tanta gracia la putada que los medios hermanos de Takao le habían hecho.

Miyaji sabia o sospechaba por que lo habían hecho, Takao era el favorito del difunto emperador, aun siendo un omega, el emperador había visto luces por el hijo de la mujer que amaba. Y el pueblo como Miyaji, lo sabían. Por eso Takao era un peligro para el poder de sus hermanos, por que el pueblo lo quería. Así que con la escusa de una alianza se habían desecho de el.

El aun recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, el había entrenado duro para ser un samurái como su padre, la vida que tanto el como su madre habían abrazado. Acaba de obtener el honor de su primera katana, cuando su padre uno de los guardianes del emperador, y el emperador le habían presentado al travieso pelinegro y a su hermosa madre y le habían indicado que desde ese momento y hasta que muriera su deber seria protegerlo. Ambos eran apenas niños y se habían hecho amigos con el tiempo. E incluso esa amistad ahora seguramente acabaría.

A él no se le permitiría estar en el harén para cuidar de su señor como siempre había hecho, en el harén solo podían estar sus miembros las sirvientas de estos y los eunucos, Miyaji no era ni una sirvienta ni un eunuco, ni siquiera era un omega, solo se le permitiría permanecer tres meses en el palacio para asegurarse de que Takao estaba bien y luego tendría que volver a Japón y sabía que el nuevo emperador de Japón sólo había pedido esto por que lo contrario la habría hecho quedar mal ante su pueblo.

 

***

Takao permaneció en la cubierta del barco mientras todo el equipaje era desembarcado saboreando con ansias sus últimos momentos de libertad.

-Mi señor es hora de bajar-le dijo Miyaji respetuosamente. Takao suspiró mirando el mar una última vez, fijando su vista en dirección donde debía estar su amada Japón al otro lado del enorme cuerpo de agua.

-Si Miyaji- asintió Takao y al fin se movió bajando la pasarela. Abajo ya le esperaba un séquito del palacio enviado por el Emperador -bonito detalle…- no pudo evitar decir ácidamente pero sólo Miyaji lo escuchó aunque guardo silencio, Takao había sido muy valiente desde que la decisión de sobre su vida se le había comunicado, no se había quejado ni una sola vez, ya era hora de que lo hiciera, pensaba el samurái rubio.

Takao estaba listo para cabalgar pero se dio con la sorpresa de que no lo haría, una sirvienta le esperaba, señalándole el palanquín* cubierto que habían traído. Takao sintió que le salía casi humo por las orejas, Miyaji pensó que su señor estallaría ahí mismo, pero Takao se comportó como el hijo de un rey que era y sólo agradeció fríamente subiendo al palanquín como se esperaba de él, Miyaji iba a subir con él, a donde iba su señor iba el, pero se lo impidieron y le señalaron un hermoso caballo alazán que habían traído para que él pudiera montar y lo entendió sin palabras, en esa cultura no estaba bien que un hombre entero fuera en el carruaje con un omega solo y menos un omega que ahora pertenecía al emperador, suspiró y montó a caballo ubicándolo junto al carruaje… puede que no pudiera montar con su señor, pero hasta que no llegaran a ese maldito palacio no lo separarían de el.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse y Takao miro por la ventanilla a su lado, podía ver perfectamente a Miyaji que le regalo una fugas sonrisa. Takao trato de devolvérsela pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Sentía un nudo en el estomago, esto no era justo. Un harén a sus 16 años, esa no hubiese sido jamás la vida que hubiese esperado.

El viaje a palacio fue para Takao mas corto de lo que hubiese deseado, al detenerse sonrió cuando vio que era Miyaji quien alzaba la cortina y le ofrecía la mano para bajar, Takao así lo hizo. Al bajar Takao quedo un momento sin aliento viendo como se alzaba ante sus ojos la famosa Ciudad Prohibida*, El palacio, este palacio no tenia absolutamente nada que envidiarle al palacio imperial de Japón, incluso Takao se atrevería a aventurar que este palacio era mas ostentoso y rico, pero no importaba si estaba completamente recubierto en oro, este sitio era su nueva prisión, se estremeció y contuvo el impulso de tomar la mano de Miyaji para sentirse seguro.

Vio a los sirvientes que le escoltaban intercambiar palabras con los guardias y las enormes puertas de la ciudad prohibida se abrieron dándoles paso al interior. Primero pasaron por el palacio Exterior e incluso Takao pudo ver de reojo el enorme salón de la Armonía Suprema. Desde donde el emperador Gobernaba, pero no tuvo tiempo mas que de verlo de reojo pues su destino era otro… el palacio interior. Una plaza rectangular marcaba la entrada al palacio interior, el hogar del emperador y sus concubinas… su nuevo hogar. Miro a Miyaji por un segundo con terror y la mirada de su amigo le dio el valor que necesitaba para dar el paso dentro de su prisión.

Una sirvienta de cabellos rosados se acerco intercambiando unas palabras con los que habían acompañado a Takao y Miyaji hasta ahí. Al terminar la elegante sirvienta de cabellos rosados se volvió hacia el y con una sonrisa le hablo en Japonés.

-Bienvenido mi señor- le dijo a Takao con una reverencia. Takao le dio un asentimiento de cabeza mirándola -usted debe ser el Príncipe Takao Kazunari ¿verdad?- le pregunto, Takao asintió -y usted Miyaji Kiyoshi el encargado de su seguridad ¿cierto?- pregunto al hombre sonrojándose, era muy guapo el samurái rubio, Miyaji asintió en dirección a ella caballerosamente. -Por favor acompáñenme- les pidió y los dirigió por los Caminos del palacio interior hasta un edificio, hermoso pero discreto-Este es el hospital real-les informo. -Lo siento mi señor pero usted no puede pasar- le dijo a Miyaji avergonzada, Miyaji que ya sabia esto asintió, sabia que no podría seguir acompañando mucho mas tiempo a Takao, no desde el momento en que entraron dentro del patio interior, era obvio que en algún momento cercano se le impediría avanzar mas, dado que ya estaban en la morada de la familia real. Le hizo una reverencia a Takao con pesar.-Espere aquí-le pidió la pelirrosada señalando los bancos cercas de las flores que adornaban el pequeño jardín del hospital real-Dentro de poco llegara un eunuco que le escoltara hasta las habitaciones que le han sido preparadas en el área de servicio- le prometió la elegante dama.

-Si no le importa me gustaría esperar aquí, hasta que usted me informe que mi señor esta instalado- le solicito caballerosamente el samurái. La pelirrosada se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Eso tomara tiempo- le advirtió amablemente.

-Sabré esperar mi señora- prometió Miyaji. La mujer lo pensó pero no vio nada malo en esto y asintió.

-Mi nombre es Momoi Satsuki-asintió-Mi señor- le indico a Takao que la siguiera al momento de tocar las puertas que se abrieron para darles paso, Takao siguió a Momoi a dentro , Momoi intercambio algunas palabras con lo que suponía eran los doctores y luego lo guio a una discreta pero elegante habitación privada.-Serás atendido prontamente por el medico real.

-¿Atendido? No estoy enfermo-aseguro tragando saliva nervioso-además… no puede tocarme ningún alfa-dijo incomodo.

-El medico real dará intrusiones, pero te atenderá una de nuestras enfermeras omegas, un alfa jamás tocaría a alguien que pertenece a nuestro emperador-le tranquilizo amablemente la pelirrosa.

Antes de que Takao pudiera decir algo mas para asegurarle que su salud era perfecta, un hermoso pelirrojo entro a la habitación, vestía un precioso Hanfu rojo, este parecía tener kilómetros de tela y su largo cabello rojo yacía en un complicado moño, adorando con abundante oro y con un fénix… ese pelirrojo omega ante el debía ser la Emperatriz. Su sospecha quedo confirmada cuando la pelirrosa a su lado hizo una profunda reverencia en el suelo.

-Larga vida y salud a la emperatriz-dijo las palabras ceremoniales. Takao estaba confundido el no había crecido realmente en el palacio, solo paso unos meses en el, no era muy bueno con todo eso del protocolo real de Japón menos lo era con el de un país extranjero. Fue a inclinarse como hizo Momoi, pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió con un gesto suave.

-No es necesaria la ceremonia por ahora-le dijo como si supiera que Takao no sabia el protocolo-Lo trajiste hasta aquí Momoi buen trabajo-le hablo a la pelirrosa,-Ya veo que es un presente muy hermoso- dijo con la voz segura y firme. Todo en ese pelirrojo era impresionante desde su voz segura, sus gestos elegantes y su belleza, cabello rojo, ojos rojos, piel pálida, no era demasiado alto, pero era elegante y estilizado. Este hombre… este omega, poseía unos ojos profundos y e inteligentes que parecían mirar directamente a tu alma. -Permítame presentarme soy Akashi Seijuuro, Emperatriz cabeza del harén imperial- se presento el pelirrojo.

-Takao Kazunari- se presento el pelinegro una corta reverencia nerviosa.

-Lo se-sonrió suavemente el pelirrojo como si su torpe reverencia le resultara divertida, sin malicia-, ahora seremos compañeros de Harén eso nos hace hermanos, bienvenido- le sonrió tratando de ser amable aunque para Takao sus palabras fueron casi como ser sentenciado. -Entiendo que estés nervioso. Yo también lo estaba y mucho cuando me case con el emperador, aunque en aquel entonces era solo un Principe- le confeso -Pero tenemos un buen amo y el emperador es muy atento con todos aquí nunca estamos mucho tiempo alejados de su cama-le trato de animar con una sonrisa ligera y con un toque pícaro pero solo hacia palidecer mas a el omega pelinegro el prefería al mentado emperador bien lejos de su cama.-¿bueno que te parece si hablamos un poco mas hasta que llegue el momento de iniciar las pruebas?-le pregunto el omega pelirrojo para distraerlo.

-¿Pruebas? ¿Que pruebas?-pregunto Takao casi en un chillido, nadie le había dicho nada de pruebas. El no estaba enfermo no necesitaba pruebas.

-No te asustes solo son pruebas de rigor y costumbre yo estaré contigo-le prometió tranquilizadoramente a un nada tranquilo pelinegro que no obstante trago saliva y asintió.-Fue un pedido del emperador. Eres un príncipe de un país extranjero, normalmente no conozco a las nuevas concubinas hasta la ceremonia de presentación y son ellas quienes vienen a mi palacio no yo donde ella-le conto con una sonrisa tranquila-pero dado que este es un mundo nuevo para ti, pensamos que por esta vez podía venir yo personalmente. Conozco tu idioma lo que podría ser algún alivio para ti, en un lugar nuevo –le conto -¿cuanto sabes de harenes?-le pregunto para distraerlo.

-No mucho-confeso Takao.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un poco?-se ofreció la emperatriz, tomando asiento en el Luohan Chuang e indicándole a Takao con un gesto que se sentara a su lado, cuando lo hizo, Takao quedo impresionado por los adornos de oro como garras que cubrían los elegantes dedos.

-Eh bueno esta bien supongo-asintió el pelinegro mejor saber a que atenerse, sacudió la cabeza y obedeció sentándose tímidamente junto a al imponente pelirrojo, era mas bajito que Takao y aun así su presencia era abrumadora… y fascinante.

-Empecemos con la jerarquía-le dijo Akashi, tomando la mano de Takao maternalmente en la suya. Takao asintió algo distraído no le importaba mucho por donde empezaran, en realidad el toque del omega pelirrojo era tranquilizador.-Bien pues el primer escalón que es donde tu ahora mismo estas es el de concubino menor, son omegas que acaban de llegar al harén- le explicó.

>El segundo escalón son los Asistentes de Segunda Clase, son los que han llamado la atención del emperador pero aun no han pasado la noche con el, normalmente para llegar a Asistente de Segunda Clase debe pasar un mínimo de 30 días y puede pasar hasta un año, los concubinos menores no ven al emperador hasta después de su primer mes en el harén, es el protocolo, después del primer mes hasta el año en algún momento son vistos por el emperador.

>Luego siguen los asistentes de primera clase, estos ya pasaron su primera noche con el emperador.

>Le siguen los Nobles omegas estos ya han tenido un fénix o un dragón de nuestro señor-al ver la carita de confusión de Takao contuvo una sonrisa-Fenix se le llama a los bebes omegas y Dragones a los bebes alfas.

>Luego siguen las concubinas imperiales solo pueden haber 6 en todo el harem son las favoritas de nuestro señor y son visitadas con mucha mas frecuencia que los Nobles omegas y los asistentes.

>Siguen los consortes solo pueden cuatro en todo el harem imperial son aun mas especiales que los concubinas imperiales y ostentan mucho mas poder que estos dentro del harem. Por lo general esta reservado para quienes han tenido dragones para nuestro señor. Los consortes representan los cuatro pilares, Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Un Harem es un mucho mas que amor, también es política, por lo normal para mantener la paz se elige alguien de cada una de las cuatro facciones.

>Luego están los Nobles consortes son dos en el harem imperial, básicamente los dos de mas gusto de nuestro emperador, son considerados especiales y son la tercera y cuarta persona con mas poder dentro de todo el harem imperial.

>Luego sigue el o la Noble consorte imperial, es quien muchas veces cumple con mis tareas si yo estoy indispuesto, es la segunda persona con mas poder dentro del harem imperial y se le puede considerar la segunda esposa de nuestro señor.

>Y el rango mas alto es el que ostento yo. Emperatriz, es la primera esposa del emperador y la madre de toda la nación. Obviamente la persona con mas poder y control dentro del harem-le explico. –En cuanto se refiere a las esposas de nuestro señor.

-Oh entonces usted es el consorte principal del reino, el Di'fujin del Emperador-dijo Takao recordando la palabra china para esposa.

\- Si lo soy-Asintió Akashi el chico era rápido captando las cosas, eso le seria útil para sobrevivir en el harén. – Esas son las posiciones dentro del harem a lo que corresponde a las esposas del emperador. Pero debes comprender que China a sido construido bajo las bases del amor Filial, en el palacio hay alguien a quien yo y el emperador le brindamos el mas alto respeto, la emperatriz viuda, la madre del emperador. –Le explico con un gesto suave y serio – Pero volvamos a lo que nos interesa a nosotros como omegas de nuestro señor, por ahora la segunda posición con mas poder del Harén, el Noble Consorte Imperial, esta vacante-le conto-, así como uno de los dos Nobles Consortes, quien sabe si te apresuras a darle un Dragón a nuestro emperador, puede que puedas entrar a la competencia por el puesto. El cielo sabe que el harén anda revuelto, todos esperando ser elegidos por el emperador para los nuevos puesto vacantes-sonrió divertido.

-Pensé que los nombramientos dentro del harén… los daba la Emperatriz. Es decir usted. –Dijo Takao confundido.

-Lo hago como cabeza del harén, cada nombramiento debe ser aprobado por mi, nuestro esposo manda en todo China… yo mando en el Harén, que es su hogar. Pero aun cuando el nombramiento de un nuevo rango dentro del harén debe ser aprobado por mi, siempre escucho los deseos de mi esposo. Este es su hogar, el necesita paz en su hogar y yo procuro que siempre sea así y que al menos aquí sea feliz. Según la ley, nuestro esposo puede nombrar a quien quiera al harén pero solo hasta Asistente de primera clase. De hay en adelante cada titulo otorgado debe llevar mi sello. Pero tampoco te equivoques, eso no significa que yo pueda nombrar a quien quiera. Es nuestro esposo quien da los nombramientos, yo solo tengo el poder de aprobarlos o desaprobarlos. Básicamente el dice quien quiere para el puesto y yo digo si lo apruebo o no.-le explico sabia que era complicado pero el japonés parecía ser un chico inteligente. Y mas le valía serlo por que en el harén eran pocos los que hablaban japonés, el chico necesitaría aprender chino pronto, si quería sobrevivir aquí.

-Entonces solo tu puedes aprobar o desaprobar los rangos que quiera otorgar su majestad dentro del harén -asintió Takao entendiéndolo, es decir si le caías mal a la emperatriz nunca serias nada mas que un asistente de primera clase aun si el emperador quería hacerte el mismo noble consorte imperial.

-Básicamente si, pero hay alguien mas que puede aprobar la petición del emperador en ese aspecto alguien a quien incluso yo y el emperador le debemos respeto...

-La emperatriz Viuda. –Completo Takao recordando lo que antes había dicho el pelirrojo y Akashi asintió.

-Así es, la madre de nuestro señor.

-Quiero volver a mi casa-dijo Takao ligeramente pálido por toda la información que había recibido en tan corto tiempo. Akashi le dio un apretón ligero y amigable en la mano.

-Yo me sentía igual cuando estuve en tu lugar, teniendo que ser aprobada por el emperador y la emperatriz para poder casarme con el príncipe y ahora nunca dejaría este lugar, Nunca dejaría a nuestro señor, a ti te pasara igual-le aseguro.-Lo llegaras a amar-le prometió.

-Lo dudo-dijo el joven abatido y Akashi le sonrió comprensivamente.

-Sigamos con el harén-le dijo con suavidad. –El Harén tiene reglas, aun cuando seremos un poco flexible contigo por que no naciste en nuestra tierra y no las conoces, Se te asignara un instructor que te las enseñaras, la flexibilidad que te mostraremos al principio no será para siempre, ahora eres uno de nosotros y como tal deberás comportarte. El harem tiene reglas muy extritas, y castigos igual de extritas por romperlas. –Le advirtió serio.

-Larga vida y salud a la madre de la nación-Saludo el que sin duda era el doctor imperial cuando entro a la habitación seguido por Momoi. –Estamos listos para comenzar la comprobación.

Takao no se dio cuenta pero inconscientemente apretó la mano de la emperatriz. El pelirrojo le miro con una suave sonrisa.

-Me quedare-le informo al doctor para brindarle algo de tranquilidad al chiquillo japonés, el recordaba lo que era estar en el lugar del pelinegro alguna vez.

-Consorte Kazunari-saludo el galeno. Takao se levanto cuando lo hizo la emperatriz, el Luohan Chuang donde el y la emperatriz habían estado sentados, fue ligeramente alterado, la mesita del te que habai dividido su lugar del de la emperatriz fue retirada, así como los cojines y en su lugar fue puesto uno mas largo que cubría todo el Luohan Chuang, dándole ahora el apesto de una cama.

-Acuéstate-le indico el pelirrojo con suavidad y Momoi se acerco para ayudarle a hacerlo. Takao se prohibió a si mismo temblar, mientras obedecía poniendo su cabeza sobre la almohada que la pelirrosa coloco para el y su comodidad. Colocaron un biombo divisor el medico alfa quedo al otro lado y un par de enfermeras omegas, así como el Emperatriz y Momoi quedaron de su lado.

La enfermera hablo en Chino pero Takao estaba muy nervioso para entender nada, Momoi tradujo para el.

-Debes desnudarte-le explico la pelirrosa.

-¿Desnudarme?-trago saliva negando con la cabeza-No puedo-dijo abrazándose a si mismo.

-Daos la vuelta y denle un poco de privacidad-ordeno la emperatriz y nadie se atrevió a desobedecerle-pásenme un camisón y una bata-ordeno, Momoi se apresuro a obedecer poniendo en manos de la emperatriz un camisón negro y una bata de seda negra a juego.-Toma puedes cubrirte con esto-le dijo con suavidad, Takao lo tomo agradecido, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado, Akashi suspiro y sonrió-Me recuerdas a mi propia hija-dijo adelantándose para desatar el Obi del kimono de Takao, Takao se sonrojo pero dejo que la emperatriz con su toque maternal le ayudara a desvestirse y vestirse.

Para Momoi y las enfermeras era inaudito que la emperatriz estuviera haciendo algo así, pero la emperatriz siempre había sido a su modo, y era demasiado amado por el emperador como para que alguien dijera una sola palabra. Cuando Takao tuvo puesto el largo camisón y la bata los demás pudieron volearse. El chico era hermoso, sin duda su titulo de consorte solo duraría el estricto mes del protocolo por que cuando el emperador lo viera dentro de un mes iba a exigir pasar la noche con ese chico.

-Acuéstate-le indico Momoi las ordenes de las enfermeras, así lo hizo Takao y le cubrieron con una manta. Una de las enfermeras destapo una bandeja con varios instrumentos que a Takao le parecieron siniestros, un dilatador Uterino rectal de 2cm de ancho y 20cm de largo para raspar las paredes del recto hasta el útero del omega fue el que mas lo hizo palidecer. También había un especulo Rectal Collin de mediano y pequeño tamaño, eran parecidas al pico de un ave y se abría lentamente en el recto para distenderlo y poder auscultarlo, así mismo tenia Espéculo rectal de cusco tamaño virgen , frío y metálico en el cual se sostenía el primero aferraba los testículos mientras le hacían las pruebas, un hipsómetro de Hims una pinza de casi 40 cm. de largo mas su ancho era de apenas cinco milímetros, un juego de dilatadores de 11 piezas de plata, un pelvímetro mas parecido aterradoramente a una tijera abierta con las puntas hacia afuera, además una pinza Shumasher para biopsia rectal... una tijera delgada de 20 cm. curva para poderse introducir por el ano… Takao dejo de ver la bandeja y reconocer los instrumentos o se iba a desmayar.

-¿Que... que me harán?-pregunto Takao asustado al ver todos los artículos en la bandeja medica... ¿es que acaso pensaban torturarlo? El no había echo nada.

-La prueba de virginidad-le explico Momoi simplemente y Takao palideció.

-Todo se ve aterrador, pero es un examen de rutina para los nuevos-le explico Akashi-No va a doler-le prometió.

-Es un examen de rutina- dijo el medico al otro lado del biombo el si hablaba japonés a diferencia de las dos enfermeras - con el especulo rectal abriremos un poco el ano y sostendremos los testículos... aplicaremos la prueba con el Histometro de Hims.... solo atravesará levemente el recto..

-No ustedes pretende desvirgarme con esos artículos-dijo Takao palideció arrancándose la sabana y sentándose en la cama juntando sus piernas cerradas como si eso pudiera protegerlo.

-Claro que no Takao- Le aseguro Akashi serio – el diámetro es demasiado pequeño para poner en riesgo tu virginidad-le aseguro.- Ella solo pertenece a nuestro señor.

Una de las enfermeras soltó el instrumental para forzarlo a acostarse, pero Takao no era ningún omega débil comenzó a forcejear y a luchar con ellas. Akashi trato de avanzar, pero Momoi se interpuso en su camino, nadie dejaría acercarse a la emperatriz a un omega claramente agresivo en ese momento, la emperatriz era la madre de la nación, la madre de todos.

\- Takao tranquilízate no hagas que llamen a los eunucos o que te castiguen acabas de llegar-trato de hacerlo razonar Akashi pero sus palabras solo asustaron mas al pelinegro quien forcejeo mas fuerte, el doctor mando a llamar a los eunucos, todo era un caos, Takao luchaba contra todos, las sirvientas de Akashi habían entrado y trataban de sacar a la emperatriz del lugar, Akashi trataba de hablar sobre todos para que se tranquilizaran.

-No se acerquen a mí-les grito Takao.

-Agarren a ese insolente-ordeno el medico. Los eunucos se arrojaron a por el, Takao los trato de esquivar pero uno lo alcanzó a agarrar por lo que Takao lo mordió lográndose soltar, luego tomo la bandeja metálica donde estaban los instrumentos médicos y con esta misma le pego a otro de los eunucos y empujando a Momoi corrió fuera de ahí sus pies descalzo, su cabello negro largo flotando detrás de el como un manto y solo el camisón y la bata negra cubriendo su hermosa figura, corrió con toda sus fuerzas hacia las puertas del harén al único lugar en que se sentía seguro, hacia Miyaji su único amigo en ese lugar.

Miyaji había estado en el pequeño jardín privado esperando por las noticias de la sirvienta pelirrosada, cuando vio salir corriendo a Takao seguido por un vario pinto grupo de personas, algunos suponía doctores, otros eunucos y por ultimo solo reconoció a la pelirrosa. El no perdió el tiempo preguntándose que hacia Takao en bata o por que lo seguían el corrió al encuentro de su pequeño señor que corría directo hacia el.

-Ayúdame Miyaji ayúdame-le rogó con desesperación Takao. Miyaji lo recibió en sus brazos y se apresuro a quitarse su chaqueta para cubrir a su señor y darle mas decencia, desenvaino su katana cuando la vario pinta banda se acerco demasiado, los eunucos les amenazaban en chino pero a Miyaji ni le importaba, ni los entendía así que les ignoro, solo se concentro en mantener a Takao a salvo. Takao se escondía detrás de el aferrándose a su camisa, los eunucos sacaron sus espadas también y Takao grito con desesperación.

-No tema mi señor, hasta mi ultima gota de sangre es de usted y mientras tenga vida estos tipos no le lastimaran-le juro Miyaji firme dispuesto a atacar, dispuesto a morir, uno de los eunucos ataco con su espada, Miyaji respondió, Takao volvió a gritar siempre detrás de su guardián retrocediendo pues Miyaji se batía hacia atrás en retirada por la cantidad de adversarios que enfrentaba con su katana.-Corra mi señor, corra-le indico Miyaji sabiendo que lo superaban en numero, era solo cuestión de tiempo que lo superaran, pero el le daría a su señor tiempo a correr así fuera con su propia vida, no le importaba morir por el pelinegro. Takao temblaba, se volteo pero al tratar de correr choco con un pecho ancho y fuerte, las manos del dueño de este pecho le agarraron evitando que se fuera de culo al suelo.

-¿Que sucede aquí?-exigió saber el hombre en chino, Takao levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas hacia el hombre, un hombre alto de cabellos verdes igual que sus ojos, su belleza era masculina y arrebatadora, todo en el gritaba alfa, era muy guapo. Takao se olvido de todo mientras quedaba mirando ese rostro de ojos verdes hipnotizado. El hombre de los ojos verdes levanto su mano y toco su rostro. -¿Quien eres?-le pregunto el hombro aun en su idioma pero Takao lo entendió.

-Ayúdeme por favor ayúdeme-le pidió Takao en su propia lengua, los eunucos se habían arrojado al suelo en una reverencia, Miyaji katana en mano no entendía nada parado aun entre los eunucos ahora postrados y su señor.

-¿Que te sucede?-le pregunto el hombre en voz suave cambiando ahora al japonés que tanto Takao como Miyaji podían entender mejor.

-Ellos me están asiendo cosas humillantes no quiero volver ahí quiero volver a mi hogar-le suplico.

-¿Es el?-exigió saber a Akashi que al fin lograba salir del dentro del dispensario con sus sirvientas histéricas a su alrededor tratando de impedirle salir para mantenerle seguro.

-Mi señor-le saludo Akashi con una elegante reverencia, llena de gracia y fluida-Si es el, Takao Kazunari, todos le han aterrado-dijo Akashi cuando se volvió a levantar a un gesto del emperador negando con la cabeza-le han asustado y el a perdido los papeles-las enfermeras habían sido demasiado rudas, pero Takao había perdido los papeles por completo, el niño necesitaría mas control si pretendía sobrevivir al harén.

Takao entendió en ese momento al ver al pelirrojo hacer una reverencia que ante si tenia al Emperador, la Emperatriz solo se inclinaba ante el emperador, no había ninguna duda, ese peliverde era el mismo hombre al que le habían entregado, asustado se soltó de el y se escondió detrás de Miyaji siempre firme y fiel defendiendo a su señor.

Shintaro Midorima, Emperador de China miro al joven oculto detrás del que suponía su guardaespaldas por el obvio porte Samurai que lo delataba como japonés y luego miro a su emperatriz. Extendió su mano hacia Akashi que sin miedo se acerco a el tomándola.

-Explícame que sucedió-le ordeno al pelirrojo, que asintió y se lo explico en rápido chino.

A medida que Akashi explicaba, Midorima se fijo en el pelinegro, de ojos llorosos, oculto en la ancha chaqueta samurái del rubio que se veía confundido, había bajando la katana pero no la había soltado, y se mantenía obstinadamente entre todos y su señor… fiel y leal por lo que veía.

Midorima asintió a las palabras de su emperatriz confiando en Akashi, si en alguien confiaba en el palacio, era en ese pelirrojo, que había sido su esposo incluso cuando el solo era un príncipe… ni siquiera un príncipe heredero solo uno mas de la dos docena de hijos del anterior emperador.

El pelinegro era hermoso, ese joven le había dejado sin aliento cuando lo miro con sus ojos que le recordaban los de un halcón, llenos de lagrimas y su rostro asustado, todo ese cabello negro suelto y revuelto, era hermoso, era la palabra que mas se acercaba a describir al pelinegro y aun así no era suficiente, no le hacia justicia.

-Nadie le hará daño a tu señor-le hablo a Miyaji en japonés-suelta tu espada-le ordeno Miyaji dudo pero ese hombre era ahora el señor de Takao, así que haciendo de tripas, corazón, envaino su katana haciendo una reverencia-Takao… ¿puedo llamarte así?-le pregunto Midorima al joven dejando a todos en shock, el Emperador nunca pedía nada, era el Emperador… tenia lo que quería, cuando quería, y ya. Takao aun dudoso asintió, sin saber por que todos se veían confuso ante una simple petición.-Bien ¿entiendes que esas pruebas son necesarias, que hay que hacerlas?-le pregunto. Takao casi se echo a llorar de nuevo y asintió.

-Pero… son muy humillantes su majestad…-dijo tembloroso-no quiero que todos me vean, ellos me miraban todos como si fuera un animal de circo o algo así.-dijo sonrojado mientras todos contenían el aliento, ese joven estaba rompiendo todas las reglas en solo segundos, nadie hablaba frente al Emperador sin su autorización y menos para protestar.

-¿Lo se que tal si entonces las hace solo una enfermera? me asegurare de que hable tu idioma-le ofreció.

-Pero yo no lo conozco… no es mi doctor-dijo Takao.-¿Y si me hace daño?

-Bien pero conoces a ese joven contigo ¿verdad?-le pregunto señalando a Miyaji. Takao asintió aun asomadito por un lado de Miyaji casi oculto detrás de este, la verdad es que aunque Midorima nunca lo diría en voz alta, el pelinegro se veía adorable. Akashi que le conocía sonrió a su lado como si supiera lo que Midorima pensaba y Midorima le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice a su Omega.

-Es mi guardaespaldas y mi mejor amigo-dijo inocentemente. Midorima sonrió divertido.

-¿Y si el esta presente?-le pregunto y todos se escandalizaron pero nadie dijo nada, no querían que el Emperador se enfadara y el Emperador era duro con sus castigos eso era bien sabido, era justo pero estricto por lo que no entendían por que actuaba así con este joven que al parecer le había hechizado con su belleza extranjera.

-Pero ellos dijeron que el no podía entrar.

-Y no puede, pero si a mi me da la gana entrara, soy el emperador-sonrió Midorima.-Claro que no vera nada, entrara con los ojos vendados y dejara su katana afuera, pero podrá darte la mano-le propuso. Takao dudo pero al final sonrió ligeramente dejando al Emperador sin aliento, si le había parecido hermoso así asustado, sonriente aun lo era mas. Dudaba alguna vez haber visto a alguien mas hermoso, y su harem estaba lleno de bellezas lo cual era mucho decir.

-De acuerdo su majestad-asintió Takao.

-Dado que un desconocido entrara yo también tendré que estar-le dijo a Takao. El pelinegro volvió a dudar pero el Emperador había sido amable con el.

-¿También estará La Emperatriz?-pregunto mirando al pelirrojo con miedo. Akashi le sonrió suavemente y asintió.-Entonces estará bien.

El Emperador hizo un gesto y los eunucos se pusieron en pie, uno vendó a Miyaji y el otro tomo la katana que el samurái dispuso a regañadientes solo por el bien de Takao y lo dirigieron dentro completamente a ciegas, Takao camino con ellos cubierto con la chaqueta de Miyaji de vuelta a la habitación de la que había huido.

Midorima ordeno imperiosamente a todos que se quedaran fuera incluso a sus guardias, solo pasaron una enfermera, Takao, Akashi y el vendado Miyaji claro además de Midorima. Takao suspiro y estremeciéndose se acomodo en el Luohan chuang y cerró sus ojos con fuerza apretado la mano de un cegado Miyaji, mientras la enfermera procedía a hacer la revisión provocando que lagrimas se deslizaran de los ojos serrados de Takao, al menos esta enfermera fue amable y suave y le iba explicando cada paso al pelinegro aunque este se negaba a abrir los ojos y mirar. Midorima no pudo evitar echar una mirada, lo que la ropa escondía, era tan hermoso como lo que la ropa mostraba.

El examen fue rápido y pronto su ropa fue puesta en su lugar.

 

\- Listo señor- dijo la enfermera sacando los aparatos y limpiando al muchacho-Virgen-dio la confirmación mientras Takao abría sus ojos de nuevo y se cubría con la sabana que la misma enfermera le paso.

-Momoi-llamo Midorima a la sirvienta-escolta a Miyaji Kiyoshi fuera-le ordeno Midorima. Takao no quería dejar ir a su amigo pero entendía que no podía presionar mas así que se despidió con voz suave de este y dejo que se lo llevaran mientras los demás volvían a entrar a la habitación, Akashi se acercó a Takao luego que la pelirrosa y el rubio salieron.

-Vez no tenias nada que temer-le dijo con suavidad.

-Akashi-llamo Midorima a su reina que tocaba el cabello de Takao tranquilizándolo, este levanto su rostro y miro a su rey atento.

-¿Si mi señor?-pregunto.

-Quiero que asignes personalmente a los encargados de la educación de este Asistente de segunda clase-le ordeno Midorima sobresaltando a todos y saliendo sin que le importara retirándose.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Takao sin entender nada mirando al pelirrojo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de la jerarquía del harén?-le pregunto Akashi, Takao asintió.-Pues acabas de dejar de ser un concubino, has saltado el primer escalón has llamado la atención del Emperador.

Takao palideció.

-Pero… yo no quiero acostarme con el-dijo asustado.

-Ese es tu destino Takao… tienes mucha suerte-le aseguro Akashi.-Has fascinado a nuestro emperador, normalmente no es tan permisivo ni tolerante, pequeño, eres mágico-le aseguro.

**Continuara…**   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teragami- taregami en donde el pelo era mantenido lacio y largo, sujeto en la parte posterior por un pasador.
> 
> Palanquín- es una especie de silla de manos prolongada y cerrada con ventanas y portezuela en que se transportaba a una o dos personas.
> 
> Ciudad Prohibida - La Ciudad Prohibida fue el palacio imperial chino desde la dinastía Ming hasta el final de la dinastía Qing. Se encuentra en el centro de Pekín, China, y en la actualidad alberga el Museo del Palacio.


	3. Capítulo 2: Izuki Shun

  
** Capítulo 2: Izuki Shun **

 

Takao bostezo mientras se levantaba del lecho al escuchar ruido a su alrededor. Los sirvientes iban y venían en sus estancias. Después de lo sucedido ayer, la emperatriz había ordeno que lo escoltaran al que seria su nuevo hogar desde ahora.

Takao parpadeo al ver al chico que le miraba con una sonrisa picara sosteniendo las cortinas de su lecho abiertas.

-Hola-saludo el pelinegro desconocido. Era precioso, ojos plateados que le recordaban a un águila, cabello negro y sonrisa divertida, así como un cuerpo delgado y precioso. –Soy Izuki Shun-se presentó. Takao pudo ver de reojo algunos sirvientes moviéndose.

-Takao… Takao Kazunari-se presentó al fin, sacando sus piernas del lecho, un sirviente se apresuro a su lado para ayudarle.

-Lo se, fui enviado para instruirte. Soy un asistente de Segunda clase como tu-le informo.  
– Su majestad, la emperatriz pensó que podías sentirte mas cómodo con alguien de tu edad instruyéndote, y yo al haber nacido en una de las familias tradicionales de China conozco todo el reglamento, así todo te será más fácil. –Le contó- ¿Te parece si tomamos el desayuno juntos?-le pregunto.

Takao asintió algo confuso y el chico se dio la vuelta yéndose a sentar cómodamente, mientras los sirvientes ayudaban a Takao a lavarse. Una vez lavado y vestido con un hanfu de color naranja, se sentó junto a Izuki que ya había comenzado a tomar el desayuno servido para ellos.

Comieron en relativo silencio por varios minutos hasta que al fin Takao rompió el silencio.

-¿Dónde aprendiste mi lengua?

-La Ce’fujin de mi padre, era Japonesa, lo aprendí de ella-le conto Izuki con una sonrisa suave, dejando la taza de te sobre la mesa.

-Bueno comencemos por el principio, hablemos de este… nuestro hogar. Sabes que la residencia de la familia imperial se le conoce como el patio interior-le dijo a Takao que asintió, si eso lo sabia- Bueno contado el palacio interior y el exterior hay un aproximado de 980 edificios y unas 9999 estancias, así que cuando la llaman la ciudad prohibida no lo dicen en vano, esto es realmente casi una ciudad. Yo llevo viviendo 1 año aquí y no conozco en realidad ni la mitad del palacio-dijo risueñamente. El patio interior es mas o menos la mitad del total del palacio. No te preocupes mucho por el patio exterior nunca iras a el, a menos que haya alguna ceremonia o el emperador te lleve. Nuestro hogar es este, el patio interior.

~El Palacio principal dentro del patio interior es el Palacio Yanse, a la misma entrada del patio interior, el palacio Yanse, alberga tres importantes lugares en el, El Palacio de la Pureza Celestial que es la residencia del emperador, el Palacio de la Tranquilidad Terrenal, que es la residencia de la emperatriz y el Salón de la Unión. Este pequeño salón es todo lo que divide el palacio de la emperatriz del palacio del emperador, es el lugar ceremonial donde se encuentran la emperatriz y el emperador por primera vez dentro de la ciudad prohibida en su noche de bodas, además alberga los 25 sellos imperiales, los relojes y calendarios oficiales así como los registros de la familia real. A Ambos lados del Palacio Yanse se encuentran los Palacios de las Concubinas y un poco mas alejado El Palacio Cining Gong, majestuoso y enorme es la residencia de la Emperatriz Viuda.

-Creo que lo tengo –dijo Takao aunque en realidad se sentía un poco confundido.

-No pasa nada si lo olvidas por ahora, acabas de llegar-le sonrió el otro pelinegro divertido-yo tarde un tiempo en aprenderlo. –le aseguro. –Hay 9 Palacios para las concubinas-le explico –El Palacio Hei Se, es hermoso, y uno de los mejores palacios dentro del patio interior, sin contar obviamente el de sus majestades y el de la emperatriz viuda que son los mas grandes y majestuosos-aseguro. –El Palacio Hei se, pertenece a la Noble consorte Imperial, es de su uso exclusivo y no tiene que compartirlo con nadie, es un palacio para ella, sus sirvientes y los hijos que llegue a darle al emperador. Ahora mismo esta deshabitado, la ultima Noble Consorte Imperial… murió y teniendo en cuenta lo hermoso que es y que no hay que compartirlo con nadie, todos soñamos con que el emperador no los otorgue-rio pícaramente.

-El Palacio Lan Se es el próximo. Es la residencia de las dos Nobles Consortes, ahora mismo esta solo ocupado por El Noble Consorte Omega Kuroko y su bebe, La princesa Meiling, además de sus sirvientes. El Noble Consorte es el que mejores posibilidades tiene de convertirse en el Noble Consorte Imperial a decir verdad, pero por ahora es solo un Noble Consorte y el otro Noble Consorte que vivía en el Palacio Lan Se, corrió la misma suerte que el Noble Consorte imperial-le explico Izuki. Takao asintió.

-El Palacio Hui Se, Es la Residencia de los Cuarto Consortes, sus hijos y sus sirvientes. El Palacio Hui se es compartido solo por ellos cuatro, sus retoños y sus sirvientes nada mas. Esos se podría decir de algún modo que son los palacios principales.

~Luego de ellos vienen los seis Palacios Menores. Cada uno Dirigido por uno de los 6 Concubinos Imperiales. De estos seis Palacios menores, el primero el Palacio Huang Se y el segundo el Palacio Bai Se y el tercero el Palacio Zi Se son los mas grandes y están dirigidos por los tres concubinos imperiales favoritos de su majestad. En los seis palacios menores habita en cada uno un concubino Imperial que lo dirige, así como Nobles Señoras, asistentes de segunda clase, de primera clase y concubinos menores somos asignados a ellos.

 

~Al Lado opuesto, es decir el lado izquierdo quedan los otros tres Palacios menores, mas grandes, pero menos lujosos y mucho mas poblados, estos son el cuarto palacio Fen Se, el quinto palacio Cheng Se y el sexto palacio Zong Se. Zong Se es donde vivimos nosotros dos-le sonrió. –Nuestro Palacio es Zong Se.

 

-Voy a necesitar escribir todo eso-suspiro Takao resistiendo el impulso de frotarse las cienes. Izuki sonrió.

-Llegará un día donde te lo sabrás de memoria-le aseguro con una sonrisa Izuki. –La vida aquí no es mala, te llegara a gustar-le prometió-solo… ten cuidado, no ofendas a nadie y no te metas en el camino de nadie, hay cientos de concubinas, algunas son geniales, pero otras son víboras maliciosas.-le aseguro. –Toma por ejemplo al Noble Consorte Kuroko él es dulce y amable con todo el mundo. En cambio… La Noble Consorte Imperial depuesta, Ohasa, igual que el otro Noble Consorte Hiroshi, eran víboras… a ellos los atraparon, pero muchas veces las víboras aquí se salen con la suya.-le aseguro Izuki como si fuera obvio pero Takao no entendía de que hablaba.

-¿Qué paso con ellos?

-Ohasa era la favorita del emperador y por mucho, por todos los cielos tenia al emperador envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo, casi cada noche el emperador acudía a su lado y la colmo de regalos. Supongo que Ohasa pensó que podía convertirse en Emperatriz, por que la Emperatriz Akashi nunca se quejo o dijo nada, siempre la trato como su Meimei-aseguro-Hermana menor-le aclaro el significado de la palabra. –Ohasa conspiro para asesinar a la Emperatriz… la hizo envenenar con la ayuda del Noble consorte Hiroshi, se supone que a la muerte de la Emperatriz Akashi, Ohasa se convertiría en Emperatriz y Hiroshi podría convertirse en el Noble Consorte Imperial. Cuando Emperatriz Akashi cayo enfermo, no entendíamos que pasaba, Su majestad se negó a separarse de la emperatriz, le cuido día y noche, incluso por un tiempo hizo el Palacio de la Tranquilidad Terrenal que es la residencia de la emperatriz, su residencia por que se negó a moverse de el y abandonar a la Emperatriz-dijo Izuki con una sonrisa se le hacia muy romántico el actuar de su majestad-La Emperatriz Akashi se recupero y cuando los médicos le contaron al Emperador que la razón de la enfermedad había sido en realidad veneno, el Emperador perdió la cabeza no seso en su empeño de encontrar a los culpables y muchos sirvientes y eunucos caídos después dio con el culpable, la Noble Consorte Imperial. El Emperador fue despiadado, la condeno a ser azotada hasta la muerte-se estremeció-Supongo que la Noble Consorte Imperial no se quería ir al infierno sola, por que delato al Noble Consorte Hiroshi.

El Noble Cosorte Hiroshi le había dado un hijo varón a su majestad, un príncipe, el emperador mostro algo de piedad por el príncipe y condeno al Noble Consorte al Palacio Frio donde debía suicidarse con veneno.

-¿Acaso no tenia un hijo también el Noble Consorte Imperial?

-No-negó Izuki tranquilamente.

-Pensé que solo podían llegar a los puestos mas altos los que dieron hijos al emperador.

-Por lo general es así, pero no siempre, no es como si fuera un requisito-le explico.

Izuki lo conto todo tan normal que Takao estaba en shock. A el le parecía horrible, La Emperatriz había sido tan amable y dulce con el que no imaginaba a nadie queriéndole envenenar.

-¿El Palacio Frio? –Pregunto para desviar el tema.

-Es donde van a parar los Concubinos caídos en desgracia ante el emperador, aquellos cuyo crimen no a sido tan grave como para la muerte pero cuyo desagrado o molestia a sido tanto para el emperador que son condenados a vivir en ese lugar. Encerrados jamás pueden salir de ahí, no hay sirvientes que te atiendan, no hay nada solo desolación y frio, es como una prisión. –Se estremeció Izuki. Al escucharlo Takao decidió que NO quería conocer ese lugar.

-¿Cual es tu rango dentro del harén? –Trato de ir a aguas mas seguras que no crisparan sus nervios.

-Soy un simple asistente de segunda clase como tu-le sonrió el chico con la mirada de águila.

-Eso quiere decir que llamaste la atención del emperador, que el emperador te vio, ¿No?-pregunto recordando la conversación del día anterior con la Emperatriz Akashi cuando recién llego.

-Un poco mas que simplemente verme, Para ser un Asistente de Segunda clase, el emperador debe mostrar algún interés en ti, haber preguntado por ti.

-Oh… entiendo-asintió Takao entonces recordó…-Pero dijiste que vives aquí hace un año-le dijo confundido, suponía que después de un año ya debería haber dormido con el emperador y por lo tanto ser un Asistente de Primera Clase.

-No lo creas Meimei-le dijo a Takao llamándolo hermano menor aunque Takao sospechaba que debían tener la misma edad ambos.-Desde los concubinos menores hasta la Emperatriz somos cientos-le aseguro-no tantos como el anterior emperador que tenia 1200 omegas y mujeres en su harem, pero seguimos siendo muchos, a veces pasa incluso un año antes de que un concubino menor siquiera sea notado para convertirse en un asistente de segunda clase. Si se cumple un año, entonces la Emperatriz organiza algún evento, para que el emperador te note y así puedas convertirte en un asistente de segunda clase.

-¿Ese fue tu caso?-le pregunto Takao creyendo entender, que el otro recién había llegado al rango.

Izuki negó con la cabeza volviendo su vista hacia la ventana y aunque fue fugas, Takao pudo ver el brillo de la tristeza en los ojos de águila del otro pelinegro.

-Yo llame la atención del emperador la primera vez que lo vi, luego de los 30 días, en la primera reunión. Veras tu caso es un caso especial, por que eres un príncipe de otra nación, el resto… la mayoría de los concubinos entramos en la cosecha, cada 5 años hay una, donde las flores de cada familia importante del reino son presentadas en la corte y los elegidos entran a formar parte del harem, luego de 30 días dedicados a entrenar y aprender el reglamento interno del harem, se organiza una reunión, es una cena con los nuevos miembros del harem, ahí es cuando el emperador nota a algunos de los nuevos concubinos menores. La ultima cosecha fue el año anterior yo tuve la suerte de ser elegido para entrar al Harem, por la misma emperatriz, en la presentación. la Emperatriz Akashi, La Emperatriz Viuda Midori y El Emperador Midorima tiene derecho a elegir a quienes les plazca de las familias nobles para el Harén, pero son exigentes, no cualquiera entra. Entrar al Harén se considera el mas grande honor. –Aseguro con solemnidad. –Cuando se hizo la primera cena del Harem completo, donde se nos permite participar a los concubinos menores por primera vez, yo fui notado por el emperador. Al día siguiente nuestra Dama, la concubina Imperial Riko, me dio el anuncio de que me había convertido en un Asistente de Segunda Clase, lo que significaba que había llamado la atención del Emperador. Claro no fui el único en ser notado pero había sido notado que es lo que importa. La Concubina Imperial Riko, es la Dama que dirige el Palacio Zong Se, nuestro palacio-le explico. Izuki nunca desvió la mirada de la ventana, con las manos juntas en su regazo y se quedo unos momentos en silencio antes de volver a hablar. –Cerca de unas tres semanas después de la reunión, fui llamado a pasar la noche con el emperador. Fue la primera y única vez que vi el Palacio de la Pureza Celestial, el Palacio del Emperador.

Takao extendió su mano instintivamente y tomo la de Izuki reconfortándolo como había hecho la Emperatriz con él, el día anterior.

-Estaba tan nervioso que comencé a llorar, cuando el Emperador me desnudo… el se detuvo, dijo que no iba a sentir que estaba violando a una de sus esposas y me envió de vuelta al Palacio Zong Se. Nunca he vuelto a ser llamado a su presencia, le desagrade por mi incorrecto actuar, así que perdí mi oportunidad, al menos no fui condenado al palacio frio, se me dejo permanecer aquí, sigo recibiendo mi estipendio mensual y la concubina Imperial Riko me permite ayudarla con el manejo del Palacio. Ya me resigne a que nunca subiré ningún otro escalón en el Harén, tuve mi oportunidad y la deje ir.

-Pero solo estabas nervioso, era tu primera vez… con un virtual desconocido… tienes derecho a estar nervioso el emperador debe ser comprensivo-aseguro Takao indignado.-Tu eres hermoso, es un…

-Shh- sonrió Izuki de nuevo poniéndole un dedo suavemente en los labios a Takao.-Es el Emperador, nunca digas nada impropio de el, eso es lo primero que debes aprender. –Takao no estaba contento con ser silenciado, pero acabo por asentir.

-Somos tantos Omegas… ¿qué pasa en nuestro celo? ¿El Emperador lo pasa con nosotros?-le pregunto sin comprender, si lo hacia entonces no tendría tiempo para gobernar.

-Si eres uno de sus favoritos si, se que los pasaba con La Noble Consorte Imperial Ohasa, se de hecho que jamás dejaría pasar a La Emperatriz Akashi su celo solo, y también se encargaba de los de ambos nobles consorte, el resto intermitentemente dependiendo del humor del emperador pueden ser cubiertos en su celo o no.

-¿Qué pasa con los que no?-pregunto Takao tragando saliva.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-le pregunto Izuki con una sonrisa divertida.

-16-le respondió Takao sin entender.

-La mayoría de los Omegas tenemos nuestro primer celo alrededor de los 13-le Recordó Izuki y Takao asintió-¿Cómo has pasado estos tres años, tus tres días de celo, cada seis meses?-le pregunto.

-Obviamente Drogado… soy sedado por que no… oh entiendo-asintió Takao al ver la mirada divertida de Izuki- Así pasan los omegas sus celos si el emperador no los pasa con ellos… sedados.

-Exactamente. El emperador solo viviría para el sexo con sus omegas y tendría que abandonar las responsabilidades con el país, si nos cubriera a cada omega en su harén en nuestro celo, somos demasiados-rio suavemente.

-Eso es triste-dijo Takao sin unirse a la risa de Izuki. -Es tan solitario… es como si solo fuéramos un agujero que follar cuando tenga ganas y luego se olvida de nosotros hasta que quiere.

-Es el emperador, eres un príncipe Japonés y se que tu padre también tenia un harén, no es muy diferente. –le aseguro encogiéndose elegantemente de hombros-tal vez pronto tengas un hijo o una hija, cualquiera vale, cuando lo hagas ya no te sentirás solo, por que al menos tendrás un príncipe o una princesa que te harán compañía, alguien a quien llamar tuyo-le animó. –Tu propia familia dentro del palacio. –Le aseguro, tomando su mano.-Creo que es mucho información por un rato… ¿por que no tomamos un descanso? ¿Te gustaría conocer los Jardines Imperiales? Te aseguro que son hermosos. –Le prometió-incluso podríamos tomar el te en uno de los pabellones del jardín-sonrió Izuki.

-Me encantaría-se levanto Takao ante la perspectiva de poder dar una vuelta y ver el palacio del que su compañero le había estado hablando.

**Continuara…**   


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Yanse (Colores), El Yanse guarda tres lugares importantes que son:   
> Palacio de la Pureza Celestial-Residencia del emperador.  
> Palacio de la Tranquilidad Terrenal-Residencia de la Emperatriz.   
> Salón de la Unión: Es donde se reúnen El emperador y la emperatriz por primera vez luego de su boda y donde se guardan los 25 sellos imperiales, los relojes y calendarios oficiales, así como los registros de nacimiento, defunción, ect de la familia real.   
> r32;  
> 2 - Palacio Cining Gong (Paz de Beneficencia) - Residencia de la emperatriz viuda.   
> 3- Palacio Hei se (Negro)- Palacio de la Noble Consorte Imperial. Como la emperatriz, la Noble Consorte Imperial, posee un palacio exclusivo para ella/el.  
> 4- Palacio Lan Se (azul) - Es la residencia de las dos nobles consortes, donde viven con sus sirvientes e hijos, no están obligadas a compartir su residencia con nadie mas.  
> 5- Palacio Hui Se (Gris) - Es la residencia de los cuatro Consortes, sus hijos y sirvientes.   
> 6- Jardines Imperiales- Relativamente pequeño y de diseño compacto, este jardín, sin embargo, contiene diversas muestras de elaborado paisajismo.  
> 7 - Palacio Huang Se (amarillo) - Primero de los seis palacios menores, esta regenteado por una de las 6 concubinas imperiales y en el además de la concubina imperial habitan Nobles Señoras, Asistentes de Segunda y primera clase asi como Concubinos menores, que hayan sido asignados a ese palacio.   
> 8 - Palacio Bai Se (blanco) - Segundo de los seis palacios menores, esta regenteado por una de las 6 concubinas imperiales y en el además de la concubina imperial habitan Nobles Señoras, Asistentes de Segunda y primera clase así como Concubinos menores, que hayan sido asignados a ese palacio.   
> 9 - Palacio Zi Se (violeta) - Tercero los seis palacios menores, esta regenteado por una de las 6 concubinas imperiales y en el además de la concubina imperial habitan Nobles Señoras, Asistentes de Segunda y primera clase asi como Concubinos menores, que hayan sido asignados a ese palacio.   
> 10 - Palacio Fen se (Rosa) - Cuarto de los seis palacios menores, esta regenteado por una de las 6 concubinas imperiales y en el además de la concubina imperial habitan Nobles Señoras, Asistentes de Segunda y primera clase así como Concubinos menores, que hayan sido asignados a ese palacio.   
> 11 - Palacio Cheng Se (Naranja) - Quinto de los seis palacios menores, esta regenteado por una de las 6 concubinas imperiales y en el además de la concubina imperial habitan Nobles Señoras, Asistentes de Segunda y primera clase así como Concubinos menores, que hayan sido asignados a ese palacio.   
> 12 - Palacio Zong Se (Marron) - Sexto de los seis palacios menores, esta regenteado por una de las 6 concubinas imperiales y en el además de la concubina imperial habitan Nobles Señoras, Asistentes de Segunda y primera clase así como Concubinos menores, que hayan sido asignados a ese palacio. 
> 
> 13 - Dependencias Sha - Eran las dependencias de los sirvientes que no servían en los otros palacios, se dedicaban a lavar las ropas, preparar las comidas y limpiar las áreas comunales. 
> 
> 14 - Palacio Frio - Es donde son encerradas las concubinas que han caído en desgracia ante el emperador.

**Author's Note:**

> Términos a tener en cuenta: 
> 
> Luohan chuang- Es la romanizacion para 罗汉床. Si le dais copy al canji y lo ponéis en google verán las bellezas que les salen. Se podía usar de cama pero era mas comúnmente usado con la mesita en el centro como mueble. Se ven mucho en los doramas de época de China. 
> 
>  
> 
> Di’Fujin: Un titulo aristócrata. Significa primera esposa.   
> Ce’Fujin: Titulo aristocrático. Significa segunda esposa.  
> Ge’ge: Amante joven o señora. Básicamente una amante con rango y status. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ahora lo mas importante: La jerarquía del harén. 
> 
> Emperatriz - sólo existe una, es la madre de la nación y el titulo es suyo hasta su muerte.
> 
> Noble Consorte Imperial- sólo existe una en el harén imperial. Es la segunda mujer (en este caso omega) con mas poder en el harén. Se le considera segunda luego de la emperatriz. 
> 
> Nobles Consortes - sólo dos en el harén imperial. Son el tercero y cuarto omega mas poderosos de la dinastía y el reinado. 
> 
> -Normalmente este puesto estaba tomado por alguien de importancia política por razones políticas. Por ejemplo uno de los nobles consortes en la historia es hijo omega del Khan. Kan significa 'máximo gobernante’ equivaldría al emperador del pueblo Mongol. Su hijo es uno de los dos Nobles Consortes por cuestión política para mantener la paz con el pueblo mongol. 
> 
> Consorte- sólo cuatro en el harén imperial. Este puesto esta reservado normalmente a cuatro de los favoritos del emperador que ya le han dado por regla general un hijo. (Mas no siempre, alguien puede llegar a Consorte sin tener un hijo). 
> 
>  
> 
> Concubinas Imperiales- Había sólo seis en el harén imperial. Seis de los omegas mas favorecidos por el emperador.
> 
>  
> 
> Nobles Señoras –El emperador normalmente daba este titulo a los omegas de su harén que le habían dado un hijo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Asistentes de Primera Clase – Estos son los miembros del harén que ya han dormido con el emperador. 
> 
>  
> 
> Asistente de Segunda Clase– Son los omegas que ya han llamado la atención del emperador. 
> 
>  
> 
> Concubina Menor – Son los miembros del harén nuevo que aun no han llamado la atención del emperador. Por lo general son los omegas que acaban de llegar al harén. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dentro del harén se maneja muchísima política. Los omegas tienden a querer ganarse el favor del emperador no solo por ellos si no por sus familias no es raro que la familia de un favorecido prospere mientras la familia de un concubino desfavorecido sufra. 
> 
>  
> 
> Esto es un Omegaverso. El emperador (Midorima) es un Alfa. Mientras su harén esta compuesto por Omegas. Una explicación rápida para los que no saben lo que es omegaverso: 
> 
> Alfas: Son dominantes sexualmente, tienden a ser fuertes físicamente. Tienen nudo en la polla a la hora de tener sexo y ciertas cualidades que iréis conociendo a lo largo de la historia (O podéis leer Teiko Alfa vs Omega para que veías un poco mas de cómo y que es un alfa) 
> 
> Omegas: Son sexualmente sumisos. Sus cuerpos por lo general tienden a ser mas frágiles que los de un alfa. Entran en celo dos veces al año desde que sus cuerpos están listos para reproducirse. En su celo segregan un aroma que vuelve loco a cualquier alfa. A menos que el emperador decida pasar su celo con ellos son drogados durante la semana que dura el celo por que de lo contrario seria demasiado doloroso para ellos. Por esa misma razón todos los enucos son Betas. Los Betas no responden al olor Omega.


End file.
